


all it took was a glance (and i was completely yours)

by todosbaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, like from his pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todosbaku/pseuds/todosbaku
Summary: Sakusa doesn't believe in perfect things. Then Atsumu comes along.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	all it took was a glance (and i was completely yours)

**Author's Note:**

> my small contribution to the sakuatsu tag <3 i tried my best so I hope u like it

Sakusa never believed in perfect things. He never believed in God, whom people describe as the ideal being in every single way. He was convinced that everything has flaws, even the best of arts you see in a museum. He thought people were stupid for thinking anything (or, in some cases, anyone) was perfect. 

That being said, he liked having things spotless. It made him feel at ease, somehow, like he made peace with himself. Being organised in his own way calmed his heart down. 

So, there was no way he could explain how in the  _ hell _ Miya Atsumu managed to be so perfect yet so incredibly flawed at the same time. 

Sakusa’s never seen a person that was so defected it  _ almost  _ made them impeccable. Almost being the keyword here, because nothing is perfect and Miya Atsumu fell into that category perfectly (stupid bastard). 

He was loud and annoying at most of the times, but he made up for it by being a great and empathetic listener. He’s often forgetful, but at the same time has incredible memory when it comes to specific numbers or dates. He never returns things he’s borrowed but he always makes sure to spoil you with little gifts (cheap but thoughtful). 

And, probably the worst thing of them all, and Sakusa cursed any higher-up being that was listening at the time, is the way Miya  _ freaking  _ Atsumu says his name. Not his full name, oh no. This idiot decided to shorten it, in the most disgusting, sweet, endearing and annoying way possible. It makes Sakusa’s blood boil every time he thinks about it, because how dare he make him feel so weak in the knees just by using a stupid nickname? 

“Omi-kun!” he yells as he tosses him the ball. It rolls off his tongue smoothly, like honey, sweet and thick and it feels like he was meant to call him this way from the very start. 

The first time it happened, Sakusa felt himself fall face-first to the ground for Atsumu. He hated every second of the experience but he wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. His heart skipped a beat, in that  _ cliche _ way it happens in rom-com anime. There’s nothing but the two of them, surrounded in some pink sphere with glitter and flowers. 

It sounds stupid but it’s very much real for Sakusa.

And the more he heard “Omi-kun” coming from that annoyingly smug and perfect bastard, the more Sakusa’s poor heart gave out. Like drowning in water, he drowned as well, but in this unknown feeling of warmth, of subtle touches that didn’t really mean anything but Sakusa  _ knew _ what Atsumu was trying to say. Of hazel eyes that radiated angelic-like glow when the sun hit them  _ just  _ right. 

All Atsumu had to do was  _ glance  _ at Sakusa and the raven-haired boy was completely head-over-heels, obsessively smitten with the stupidly flawless setter. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
